Losing My Religion
by friendsqueen216
Summary: Hogwarts is over, and the war is raging. Angelina and Fred fight to prove they belong together. Also featuring George, Alicia, Katie, and Lee. ASGW, LJKB
1. Introduction

Losing My Religion

**Pairings**: Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley, Alicia Spinnet/George Weasley, Katie Bell/Lee Jordan, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley/ Harry Potter**  
AN**: I thought the song really fit their relationship. This is the story of Angelina and Fred during the War. I understand there's a lot out there already, but this is my attempt at it.

* * *

Losing My Religion  
Chapter 1: Oh Life is Bigger.

Angelina Johnson sat there next to Lee Jordan in her blue graduation gown, twirling her cap's string. She stared out at the crowd; they were all here to watch her class graduate, which meant they'd all hear her speak. Angelina had obtained the spot as Valedictorian of her class, and head girl. If it hadn't been for Cedric's death, she would have never gotten Valedictorian, but she had. She nervously twirled at her cap, still looking out into the crowd.

"Can you believe it's finally time, Ange?" A voice asked. Angelina recognized the voice without having to look for who was, she shook her head, and continued to look out into the crowd looking anywhere for red hair.

Lee Jordan noting Angelina shake of head, frowned, "You got to answer Ange, I thought it'd be cool, sitting next to you. I mean you're one of my best friends so I'd definitely have someone to talk to. But no you just make head gestures."

Angelina kept her eyes on the crowd, still hoping to see the red hair that she hadn't seen in exactly 78 days. Things hadn't gone well the last time they'd been together. He had decided to leave, and she told him that if he left now, he lost her forever. She hadn't meant it, but of course she had said it. He had left, and now thing were not good at all. Angelina continued to stare out into the crowd never seeing the person she'd wanted to see. Angelina finally answered Lee, "Fine what do you want to talk about Lee?"

"How hot Katie is of course." Lee said easily, and smirked. Lee and Katie had been going out since fourth year, which was Katie's third. Lee had always been a flirt, and Angelina had never thought he'd be serious over a girl; he was just a ladies man. Angelina had known Lee since they were three. Their mothers had been good friends, and Lee had always been the type of kid who'd go up to girls in the park, and just kiss them. He wasn't very smooth, at the end of their childhood Lee had been smacked more times than Angelina could count. So obviously when he'd gotten together with Katie, it had shocked Angelina.

Angelina rolled her eyes, "I still can't believe you've only had one girlfriend at Hogwarts. For a player, you're not very good at the game."

Lee laughed, "Hey you only have had two boyfriends, and you were serious about both of them, a little too serious for a teenager if you ask me."

Angelina didn't join in on Lee's laughter. Her time at Hogwarts had been happy, but her romances had always been filled with angst. She often felt like a character on a Muggle TV show. She had fallen in love twice. One of the guys had died, and the other had left her. So no, Angelina didn't think her love life was funny. She looked at Lee, and quickly changed the subject, "I'm so nervous about my speech!"

Lee continued to laugh, "That's what you get for being a genius."

Angelina smiled, and gave Lee a slap on the leg, and laughed. She then took a look out to the audience again, she still didn't see him. She frowned. Why was she so upset? She had told him, they were over if he left, and he had still left. She should never want to see him again. And here she was acting like an idiot looking around for some sign that he still cared. She had always wanted to share this day with him, and now he wasn't here.

"Who are you looking for?" Lee asked her intrigued.

She was barely able to answer, she simply whispered, "Fred."

Lee frowned, after the Weasley twins left everything seemed to change. Alicia, who had always been nonchalant about her relationship with George, was suddenly sitting around the Common Room planning her wedding. Angelina had been left with a broken heart, and it seemed as if the spark that had been inside her had died down. Lee, felt as if he was abandoned, and began to rebel more than usual. Plus, he was also angry at Fred for hurting Angelina the way he had. Lee had always been more protective over Angelina then pretty much anybody else, except Katie of course. Lee had always thought of Angelina as his sister, and took the attitude that when you hurt Angelina, you hurt him too. Lee looked out into the crowd searching for some red hair, but couldn't find any. He sighed, "Ange, he's not here."

Angelina nodded, and a small tear dropped out of her eye, and Lee wanted more than ever to beat the shit out of Fred Weasley. Instead he settled for wrapping an arm over Angelina's shoulder, "Forget it Ange, I'm excited to here you're speech finally."

Angelina gave a weak smile, placed her hand over her eyes, and dried the wet spots, "It's pretty damn good."

"I bet it is." He assured her.

Before Angelina could reply, Dumbledore appeared on stage, and the loud speaker said, "You're newly reinstated Head Master Albus Dumbledore."

There was a loud applause. Everyone, even some Slytherins, were thrilled to have Dumbledore back. Umbridge had seemed to bring with her authority, the downfall of Hogwarts. Now that the war was in full swing, there was no denying that Dumbledore was the best person for the job. Dumbledore made it to the middle of the stage, and the whole group quieted down desperately wanting to hear what the great man was going to say.

"Unfortunately I have not gotten an adequate chance to say goodbye to any of you, due to my leaving. However this class has truly made Hogwarts proud. This class has suffered one of the biggest losses in Hogwarts history, maybe even the biggest. Yet throughout it all, you remain strong, and never fail to be there for one another. In a time of war, the strength that was displayed by you will keep us win, because love is the key ingredient. Now without further ado, I introduce you're Head Girl and valedictorian, Angelina Johnson." Dumbledore said.

A cheer exploded, as Angelina made her way to the podium. When she reached the podium, she tapped the microphone, and began, "I remember when I first got my Hogwarts letter, and I ran next door and told my best friend Lee. I didn't think it'd ever come, and I suppose after that I thought graduation from Hogwarts would never come either. I remember seven years ago stepping into the Great Hall, and having no idea what was going to happen, who would be my friends, what house would I be in? I could tell from the faces on everyone, everyone was wondering the same thing. At the moment, I suppose I realized that we would all share a bond that would last forever. We would become family, and our lives would be changed by each other. And that's exactly what happened."

Angelina looked around at the faces of her classmates all of them looked towards her with hopes that she'd continue, she sighed, and went on, "Like any other family we faced difficult times. We didn't always get along, and we would often argue, and call each other hurtful names. However through it all, we stick by one another's side. If you mess with one, you mess with all. We made friends with people we never even dreamed of being friends with. We lost friends; we always thought we'd have. We fell in love, and even out of love. But throughout it all we remain a family."

Angelina paused again, she had her listeners interested, but now was the part she was dreading the most, with encouragement from the class, she continued to make her speech, "Then our family faced tragedy. In our sixth year, in the midst of happiness, we felt a devastating blow. We were all there the night it happened, we watched Potter carry a limp Cedric Diggory in his hands. All of us felt as if the death had destroyed a part of us, we felt as if our brother had died. That's because our brother did die, we lost a member of our family, and it is something we will never forget. Yet, together we mourned, grieved, and made strides to moving on. Now we have gotten through it all, and we are parting, but we will never truly part. We will live on in each other's souls till the day we die. Congratulations my family, we will see each other soon."

Angelina looked out into the crowd, and spotted the red hair she often dreamed of, and for a second everything was okay.

* * *

**AN**: Please review [: 


	2. Spitting Games

**Pairings**: Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley, Alicia Spinnet/George Weasley, Katie Bell/Lee Jordan, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley/ Harry Potter

**AN**: Sorry for the long time, no update, that'll change hopefully once midterms are done, I absolutely despise midterms. Well anyway, I know exactly where this story's going, and that makes me happy. So yeah without further ado, here's chapter two!

* * *

Losing My Religion  
Chapter 2: Spitting Games  
_"My heart is bursting in your perfect eyes. As blue as oceans and as pure as skies" _

Angelina fiddled with her diploma, and made a run towards the red hair she'd seen all day. She knew her mother would want to get a picture of her, and congratulate her. She knew Alicia and Lee would want to pose for photos, but right now she couldn't deal with those people, she needed to see him. She needed to see his face, his wide smile, his laugh, and him. She just wanted to be with Fred right now. People were coming up to her trying to congratulate her, but she simply brushed them off politely, and continued her run towards Fred. Then suddenly she hit something or somebody if you will, and fell over tumbling whatever she had hit over too.

Then she felt a tongue enter her mouth, and the way it seemed well acquainted with her mouth made her realize that the thing she'd knocked over had been Fred. She kissed back fiercely. She felt as if she'd suffered a withdrawal, and it had made her violently ill, but now that her addiction was back here, she felt so high, it was better than ever. However she realized one of the points of recovery was stop taking the drug. She pulled away from Fred, and stood up. She took a hand, and helped him up, and he pulled her back down, taking her in his lap, and began kissing her neck. She let out a small moan, and whispered, "Stop."

He stopped, and looked at her, and frowned. He seemed confused as to why she was upset, and that surprised her a bit. How could he expect her not to be upset? She'd given him the ultimatum, and he'd chosen his jokes over her. Fred asked her, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Angelina repeated, and chuckled a little bit at his obliviousness, "I'll give you one guess."

Fred sighed, "I'm guessing it has something to do with the fact that I left."

"Bingo." Angelina hissed, and refused to look at him. She couldn't look at him, because if she did she'd feel guilty for being so angry at him, and she didn't want to feel guilty. He had left her in the dust, and never looked back. She couldn't bear for him to do it again.

"Ange, I'm so sorry." He said quietly, and seriously, "You know why I left; I told you that I was going to leave. I'm sorry, but I had to. You know me, I had to."

Angelina shrugged, "Whatever. Alicia and Lee will want to take pictures."

"I didn't graduate." Fred reminded her lightly.

"Doesn't matter, you and George were part of the Hogwarts experience. And we'll want pictures with you, okay? Now come on, or I'll force you too." She told him, he smirked, and followed after her.

* * *

"Where the hell does Angelina think she's going?" Alicia wondered out loud, as she watched her best friend run through the crowd. They had just graduated, and she wanted pictures of her closest friends, minus Fred and George.

Surprisingly enough, someone answered her, "I think she might have run off to find my darling brother."

Alicia refused to turn around. She wouldn't believe it. She often thought she saw George or heard him, but in fact she was just being crazy. She didn't want to let herself suffer the disappointment again. The last time she'd seen him was when he'd asked her to marry him seventy eight days ago. She had been upset when he left, sure, but she understood why. Alicia and George had been 'that couple' the ones who had been together since they discovered the opposite sex didn't actually have cooties. Angelina told her that Lee, Katie, Fred, and herself had a bet on how long it would take for them to become engaged. Alicia smiled to herself, and reluctantly turned around to George Weasley's smiling face.

"Took you long enough Spinnet," He laughed, "Merlin, do you have a debate with yourself before you turn around."

She chuckled at how well he knew her, and then pouted, "You didn't tell me you were coming today. I would have…"

He raised an eyebrow bemused, "You would have what?"

"I would have brushed my teeth." She joked, and headed towards him, attempted to kiss him. George made a face, and began running away from her, and she chased him. People were looking, but of course neither cared.

"No Spinnet, get away from me! I don't want you anywhere near me with your smelly breath." He said in mock seriousness.

"Well I hate to break it to you, Weasley, but you're going to have to get used to it, since I'm moving in with you tomorrow." Alicia smirked, and after finally catching up with George, she put her lips on his, and kissed him, "Do you think you'll be able to survive?"

"Maybe." He said simply before kissing her back.

As their kiss deepened, a voice yelled, "Get a room!" Alicia and George broke apart, and saw Lee with Katie looking at them, entertained. Alicia glared, and Lee laughed, and took George's hand, "How you been mate?"

"Terrific and yourself?" George questioned.

Lee shrugged, "I've been good, and so has Alicia, been keeping an eye on her like you said. She seemed good, got lots of letters from you so I guess she was fine."

George nodded, and turned his attention to Katie, "How have you been Katie?"

"Pretty decent, even though I'm here for another year without all you guys." She shrugged.

Alicia laughed, "Be grateful, you have another year left. I feel like my childhoods over, it's a terrible feeling."

"Yeah, well I'll be lonely. I have no mates in my own year to keep me company, and none of you have the decency to stay in Hogsmeade." Katie whined.

Lee apparently was done with listening to Katie remind them that she had one more year left at Hogwarts, "So where's Angelina so we can start taking pictures?"

"Probably with my twin." George told him.

Before Lee could say anything, Angelina returned with Fred following behind her, "You know your stuff George."

"Twin telepathy." George told her, and headed over to hug her, while Lee gave Fred a curt nod.

"Well let's take these bloody pictures." Katie laughed, and all of them huddled together, George and Fred both took an end. Alicia stood next to George, and Angelina stood next to Alicia. Lee took stood between Angelina and Katie, who had Fred on her other side.

Colin Creevy was walking by, and Alicia called out, "Oi! Colin, mind taking our picture?"

Of course the fourth year didn't mind, and snapped the picture. The picture would be something that they all looked to in the next years when they were having a moment of misery, remembering their Hogwarts years before the war, when things were happy.

* * *

The six had managed to get a table at the Hogs Head, George and Fred bought butter beers for everyone. After awhile Alicia and Katie left to go dress robe shopping, Angelina hadn't felt like going which seemed odd to Fred, but he didn't say anything. George however did, "Angelina, why aren't you going dress shopping? You're going to miss out on gossip."

"I'm starting Healer's school soon. I'm not going to have any money for awhile, so I can't waste my money on dresses." Angelina shrugged.

Fred smiled, "Bloody hell Ange, you're going? You've wanted that since you were a first year. Where'd you get into?"

"St. Mungos." Angelina answered, not bothering to hide her smile.

This made Fred happy, and his first urge was to kiss her, but based on earlier this afternoon, he held back. Instead he said, "That's terrific. Ange, I'm so proud of you."

She smiled, "Thanks."

Lee snorted, and Fred raised an eyebrow, and asked, "What?"

"Nothing, you just miss a lot when you're gone." Lee said simply.

Before Fred could respond, George nodded, "That's for sure, now I need to go find something for Alicia, Lee you want to come with me?"

"Yeah, Katie's birthday's soon, she's gonna be legal, it's scary." Lee joked, and Angelina chuckled, as Lee and George made their way out of the pub.

"Well this is awkward." Fred said.

Angelina rolled her eyes, "It wasn't awkward till you said it was awkward, now it's awkward."

Fred laughed, "No, being alone in this place, not being with you."

"Well, why don't we get out of here then?" Angelina asked, and he nodded leaving a tip on the table for the bartender.

As they walked Fred asked, "Is Lee mad at me about something?" Angelina nodded, and continued walking; they were walking towards the little bench by the Shrieking Shake, the place they'd always gone to get away when they needed to have time to themselves. Fred groaned at Angelina's nod, "You couldn't have even Sugar Coated it for me?"

"I don't sugarcoat anything for you Fred, you know that." Angelina insisted.

He did know that, but still why was Lee mad at him? They'd been cool when Fred had left, Fred didn't understand, "Why is he mad at me?"

"Why wouldn't he be mad at you?" Angelina asked sweetly, "You up and left him too."

Fred sighed, "I'm sorry for leaving, I had to leave. It was the only way that I could open the joke shop."

She sighed and said barely above a whisper, "It's not that you left to fulfill your dream, it's that you didn't choose me."

She looked at him for his reaction, and saw that his face had slipped into a sad frown, and he made a reach for her hand, she allowed him, because he looked truly miserable. He whispered, "Angelina, more than anything I wanted to be with you the past months."

"Then why weren't you? You could have been here with me, Fred. You didn't have to leave." She snapped.

"I had too, Angelina. I had no other choice. If we were able to stay together, we'd both have to give something up, and so the obvious choice was for us to accomplish our goals, even though it had to be done separately at the moment." He explained cautiously.

"You could have waited a few months." Angelina told him logically. It was true, they'd still have the property when school was over, and they'd have a degree. Actually, it made a lot of sense.

Fred took a deep breath, "I was miserable Angelina, I couldn't stay there, I was so miserable. Dumbledore wasn't there, I didn't have Quidditch, and that Hag Umbridge would have tried to kill me. I had to leave, Hogwarts had nothing for me."

A small tear dripped down her cheek, "I was there."

"I know, you were all that was left at Hogwarts. If I'd stayed, I would only be staying for you." He told her.

"And that would be bad, because…" She wondered.

"I was miserable, Ange." He whispered pleadingly, "And if I'd stayed, I would have been miserable, and you would have noticed it, and you would have been miserable too. I couldn't do that to you Angie, I just couldn't."

She interrupted him, "It wouldn't have mattered anyway, I was depressed already."

"What?" He looked her over; he looked over his Angelina, and tried to notice changes in her form that would show him, she was depressed, he noticed hat she was a bit thinner, actually he'd noticed it before, but hadn't said anything, "Have you been eating?"

She glared at him, "Of course I've been eating, you idiot."

"It's just you're so thin, Ange." He told her gently.

She shrugged, "Let me tell you something Weasley, just because you can leave, and escape your problems doesn't mean we all can. I didn't starve myself; I'm not that type of girl. I just sometimes didn't feel like eating, I was too busy moping, but Lee and Alicia made me eat, when I didn't feel like it. I've been so upset Fred, you ripped me apart."

"Ange…" He said softly.

"Don't Ange me! On top of feeling miserable, I didn't hear from you. I didn't know if you were alive. Okay, do you know what it feels like to not know if the one person you love is alive or not, do you?!" Angelina shouted.

"You love me?" He asked quietly.

Angelina groaned, "Damn it Fred, don't you listen? The point is that you hurt me, and I'm mad as hell!"

"You love me." He repeated her statement, trying to get it to register in her brain. Angelina had never told him that she loved him, and it was new to him, he liked hearing it, although she didn't seem keen on repeating it.

Angelina glared, "Shut up Weasley, you don't get an ego boast." She continued to glare at him, waiting for him to go on with the argument. She had waited this long to confront him, she was not going to lose based on a confession that she'd only used to get her point across.

Fred sighed, "Ange, I'm sorry, what do you want me to say? I can't change the past, I don't have a time turner, and actually I heard they were all destroyed when Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and them broke into the Ministry to get You-Know-Who. Wow that was surprising, you know? I mean Ron and Ginny are my siblings, but I'd never expect this from them, it's just…"

"Fred, I don't think you were trying to prove that there's a war going on." Angelina interrupted.

"Right, well what I'm saying is," He paused for a second and made eye contact with her which Angelina allowed despite the fact she knew she shouldn't, "I can't change the past, but I can fix the future."

Angelina raised an eyebrow curiously, "How?"

"You tell me." He insisted.

"No, Fred." Angelina shook her head, "You can't always get the easy way out. You can't always let me solve your problems."

There was silence; he didn't know what to say to her that couldn't disappoint her. Then an idea came into his head, "I'll pick you up at seven on Tuesday."

"What for?" She demanded.

"To kill you of course…" He deadpanned, and then said, "A date, what else?"

"I never said yes." She reminded him.

He quickly added, "You never said no."

"Well then now I'm saying no, so no!" She retaliated.

"You can't say no," He winked, "I'm in charge of making things right, so you have no say in the matter."

She groaned, and instead of arguing said, "I hate you."

"You love me." He responded.

She fought back a blush, "Shut up!"

"No."

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"I'm leaving." Angelina decided, and began walking away. She headed back towards the Hogs Head to meet up with Alicia, Katie, and Lee and head back to the castle. Then she heard something that reluctantly stopped her in her path.

"I love you too!" Fred Weasley called. She didn't turn around, but her stopping was enough to let Fred know she'd heard him, and that was enough for him in the moment, "I'll see you Tuesday night?"

"Yeah you'll see me," She called behind her, "Or my evil twin, I haven't decided yet."

He chuckled as he watched her disappear into one of the Hogsmeade shops. He laughed until he saw his twin brother head towards him. He straightened up, and together the twins left Hogsmeade, heading back to the shop. Before they left Fred looked out at Hogsmeade again for any sign of Angelina, but she was no where to be found.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the long wait, it'll get better, I swear. (: 


	3. We'll Always Have Paris

**Pairings:** Angelina/Fred, Alicia/George, Katie/Lee, Hermione/Ron, Ginny/Harry.  
**Disclaimer**: Surprisingly enough, I woke up this morning without possession of the Harry Potter franchise! (:  
**AN**: I know it's been a killer long time, mainly because I have had zero time. That's no excuse though so here's a chapter that I hope makes up for it. So I was reading reviews, and I'd like to clarify that I'm not positive if I'm going cannon or not, meaning I may or I may not follow the Deathly Hallows ending, but everything else will be cannon. Think of it as suspense, and thanks for responding to Lee so well, I love Lee's character I don't think he gets enough credit. Anywho, we left off with Angelina agreeing to Fred's date.

Losing My Religion  
We'll Always Have Paris

* * *

Angelina looked at herself in the mirror. She was dressed up nice, because it was Tuesday night and Fred Weasley had promised to take her out. She was wearing a light cream dress that showed off all the properties of her body that were really enchanting. Her hair was carelessly curled, and she had managed to put earrings in. She sighed, it was as good as she was going to get. Suddenly Lee cried from the living room, "Ange, this place is a mess really! Katie wouldn't kiss me in here today because it was such a pigpen. She said it was a typical 'pimp palace', whatever the hell that means"

"You know you could clean up after yourself once in awhile. We don't need to fill in stereotypes by assuming the woman cleans." Angelina called back to her best friend.

Lee rolled his eyes to himself, "Yeah well you're lucky I let you live under my roof. Actually you're lucky that our mothers still have hope that we'll fall hopelessly in love with each other."

"Please," Angelina snorted as she headed into the living room, "My mother gave up on that a long time ago. Once I began dating Fred, she started thinking I was numbing my pain with sex, and thus marriage wasn't going to happen for me."

"Yeah, well my mum hasn't condemned you yet, she says every girl goes through a Fred Weasley phase, and you can still be saved." Lee told her, and then looked as she entered the room noticing how dressed up she was, "Cute delivery boy tonight Ange?"

Angelina slapped him, "Shut up! I'm not trying to charm the pizza delivery man tonight, I didn't even order pizza!"

"So what is it tonight, please say Chinese?" Lee asked, "I feel like some Wong Tong Soup."

"I didn't order anything." Angelina said simply. She looked towards the door, trying to see if that x-ray vision she'd wished for since she was two had kicked in yet.

Lee made a grab for his stomach, "So you're going to cook, are you trying to kill me?"

"I'm not that bad a chef." She argued. In reality she was. She had cooked for all of them in their sixth year after Cedric had died. She did anything she could to keep her mind off him, and cooking took a lot of concentration. Apparently though, she hadn't been that great a chef. She had baked innumerable amounts of food, and after one cupcake everyone politely declined her baked goods except Fred. He'd eat all the remaining ones, because he didn't want her feelings to get hurt. He ended up going to the hospital wing, and Angelina vowed never to cook again. Of course only Fred knew that, they let the others live in fear of her cooking, it made life more entertaining.

"So if you're not charming the delivery boys, are you trying to impress James Dean? Because Ange, he's only on the screen, he can't see you." Lee broke it to her softly, she rolled her eyes.

"I am not trying to seduce a dead movie star through the TV." Angelina snapped, "I'm actually going on a date. I know it's very shocking, Angelina is not a social outcast…"

Lee cried in mock horror, "OH MY GOD THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!" Angelina shot him the finger, and he laughed hysterically. She rolled her eyes, and he finally said, "No, I think it's great that you're finally moving on, who's the lucky guy?"

"Fred." Angelina said quickly, Lee blankly stared. Angelina felt awkward, she knew that Lee was angry at Fred for leaving her, and she was too. She had cried for weeks, and Angelina hated to cry. Lee couldn't stand hearing Fred's name now, because of what he'd done to Angelina, and Angelina got that. She really did.

"As in Weasley?" Lee asked, Angelina gave a short nod of her head, and Lee was just about to speak, when someone began knocking on the door. Angelina quickly ran to get it, and opened the door to Fred Weasley.

He looked her up, and down, and Angelina could feel herself blushing. In order to avoid the awkwardness that would ensue, she yelled, "Lee I'm leaving!" She took Fred's hand, and led him outside. As she led him outside, she heard him chuckle, she rolled her eyes, "What Weasley?"

"I'm just remembering the Yule Ball." Fred said, "You hated getting all dressed up; Katie and Alicia had to drag you upstairs to get you into your dress robes, and now look at you. You're dressed up, and you don't have to be. It's strange." He explained, and then added, "In a good way."

"I still don't like getting dressed up." Angelina told him, "I just don't have much else besides robes. Trust me Weasley, I'm no style diva."

"Good, because that wouldn't be the Ange I fell in love with." Fred told her, "It's one of your most endearing traits. You don't care how you look."

"Where are we going anyway?" Angelina asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh right that, you're going to need to wear a blindfold." Fred smirked.

Angelina glared at him, "Excuse me…I'm going to need a what?"

"A blindfold." He confirmed.

"I'm not about to wear a blindfold you pervert!" Angelina informed him stonily.

"Sure you are." He said in good humor.

She shook her head, "No really, I'm not."

"Who's in charge here?" He demanded jokingly.

She glowered at him, but before she said anything Fred realized he'd won, "Fine, but I'm only wearing it, so I don't have to see your face."

"It's really a shame I know you so well, or I would have believed that." Fred laughed as he put the blindfold on Angelina.

"What are you going on about, Weasley?" She closed her eyes, as his fingers lightly pushed away strands of hair so that the strings would go over her ears. When the blindfold was secure, he gently moved the hairs back into their original places, and she smiled despite herself.

"I was just saying how I know you can't resist my perfectly toned body, and red hair. I mean really, not looking at me right now is killing you." He joked.

She muttered something incoherent under her breath, and he laughed, "Well shall we get going?"

"I don't know Fred, you're the boss." She deadpanned.

He smirked, "Oh how I love it when you say that Angie."

Before she had the chance to respond Angelina felt like she was being squished through a tunnel, and spinning endlessly. She groaned, she hated apparition. Sure, she'd passed her test, but she had decided that she'd never wanted to do it again. As a future mediwizard the health risks were too great to be considered, "Fred why are we apparating?"

"It's the fastest way to get where we're going." Fred shouted as her head kept spinning, suddenly she plopped onto a hard surface, she groaned in pain, "Just relax, Ange."

"I'd relax if you let me take off this damn blindfold." Angelina snapped. She really felt irked, it wasn't so much she didn't trust Fred as she felt so uncomfortable after apparating that she needed to reacquaint herself with the looks of solid ground, she needed to know she wasn't in Voldemort's chamber or something. Who knew if Fred's idea of a romantic evening involved fighting for their lives against a crew of ugly Death Eaters?

"Sorry, no can do Ange." He replied.

She snarled, "What do you mean no can do Ange…?"

Angelina however was cut off by a Frenchman's voice, "Ooo Mr. Weasbee, how are you thizz fine evanang?"

"Swell, Pierre." Fred answered easily, and Angelina coughed on a laugh.

"I hope your brotha iz doing well, and his girlfriend Alicia?" Pierre inquired.

Fred confirmed, "Both doing excellent the last time I checked."

"Thas good, and thizz must be your lovely lady, you are right she iz beeyouteeful." Pierre commented, "But did you really need to blind fold her, Mr. Weasbee?"

"It was necessary to keep the evening a surprise. Now are you sure it will be able to hold all this weight?" Fred questioned suspiciously.

Pierre responded, "Why of course Mr. Weasbee! Everything you get from Pierre iz reliable, itz guaranteed."

Before Fred could respond, Angelina asked, "Fred, can what hold all this weight?"

"It's a surprise Ange." Fred said gently.

"I hate surprises." She reminded him bitterly.

"Well don't worry; it's only going to be a few more minutes before you can see." He assured her as he wished Pierre a goodnight. He took her hand, and they began walking seemingly up stairs.

"Fred, please let me take my blindfold off." She whispered quietly.

He wrapped his hand around her, and she leaned into his body, "Shh, take your mind off it, tell me that story about your dad, the one with Paris."

"Alright…" She paused, "Well when I was growing up my mom and Lee's mom were best friends, so we were always together. It got kind of tiring playing Lee's wingman especially since he was so unsuccessful. My father was really never around you know, so I was stuck with my mom. My dad would tell me when he got home that one day he was going to take me to Paris because he said every girl should experience the city of lights..."

Fred sighed when she paused, he knew it was a difficult story for Angelina to deal and tell, but he also knew that she was trying not to focus on the blindfold, and thus engrossing herself in the story.

"Anyway one day my dad gets off from work, and he decides to take me for a stroll through Cambridge." She bit her lip, knowing what would happen next, "And as we're walking we were confronted by Avery and his death eater crew. They were after my dad." She paused again, fighting back tears the memory was one of the most disturbing memories she had, with a deep breath she recalled the memory aloud to Fred.

"_Johnson you didn't possibly think you could escape us. Just because you take a sick day the day we're coming to visit you? It doesn't trick us, Johnson. You're going to have to do better than that." Avery sneered and his cronies laughed along with him. _

"_I doubted I could get so lucky as to have you leave me alone because I missed work one day. I knew you'd find me." Angelina's father replied calmly. _

"_This has been a long time coming you know this, right?" Avery smirked evilly, as Angelina had the sudden urge to throw up. _

"_I know." Her father replied weakly, "I know." _

"_Well if you know it was going to go down like this then why would you take your daughter to witness this…?" Avery asked curiously. _

_Mr. Johnson remained silent. _

"_Unless you thought that I'd pity you because you bought your perfectly legitimate daughter with you to the place where you knew I'd kill you. And therefore you thought that by bringing your daughter, I'd let you go and let bygones be bygones?" Avery snarled, "I have no pity for someone like you, and the Dark Lord doesn't either." _

_Angelina didn't try to run away like she should have instead she looked at her father appraisingly, he looked at her, and it hit her, she'd been bought here so that her father could try to escape his fate, she glared at her father in pure disdain. _

"_Too bad for you that your plan won't work Johnson." Avery hissed and took his wand and pointed it at Angelina, "Crucio!" _

_Angelina then felt the most physically painful thing she'd ever felt in her life, as her father watched on. Avery continued the spell, "Johnson, you're daughter is going to watch you die a coward." He held his crucio on Angelina, as one of his fellow death eaters hissed, 'Avada Kedevra!' Angelina's mother was hurrying over along with Mr. and Mrs. Jordan, Avery broke the crucio, and disapparated. _

"…And all I kept thinking was please god let me go to Paris. In Paris everything will be okay. In Paris this will be okay. In Paris, I will be okay. In Paris, I will be fixed." She cried, and gripped tighter to Fred, "Now let me take off my blindfold for the love of god!"

Fred obliged, and took off her blindfold, still feeling a bit jolted from the story. He'd heard it before, but each time he heard it. He couldn't fight the overwhelming urge to find Avery and kill him for laying a hand on his Angelina. There was also another part of him who wanted more for anything that Angelina go to Paris her safe haven. As he took the blindfold off, she gasped, "Are we really where I think we are?"

"Depends where you think we are." Fred commented nonchalantly.

"Paris?!" Angelina screeched, happiness suddenly filling every part of her body, "You're kidding me right?"

"Not joking Ange." Fred smiled at her relieved to see her so energized.

She grinned at him, and before he had time to think, she flung herself into his arms, and gave him a kiss like they'd never shared before. He was holding her up in his arms, as she wrapped her hands around his neck kissing him flat on the mouth, her tongue exploring All the places it had once been, trying to refamiliarize itself within his mouth. He moaned slightly, he had missed the taste of Angelina. He kissed back, never wanting to let go.

* * *

"Mmm are you cooking?" George asked as he walked into the apartment he shared with Alicia and Fred. It was a small place but it was a good deal, there were two bedrooms, so Fred got his own and clearly Alicia and George shared. It was a little cramped for three people, but Fred didn't mind after all he had his own room. And George didn't mind being crammed with Alicia, however sometimes he wondered if she minded. She was a girl after all, and girls just needed more space than guys did for their clothes and purses and shoes and stuff. More than anything George wanted Alicia to be happy.

"Yeah, is spaghetti alright by you?" Alicia asked as she worked her way around the smallest kitchen known to man. She had a pot of boiling water, and the pasta seemed to be working quite well. He watched as she mixed oil and garlic together to season the pasta.

"Yeah it smells delicious, anyway I can help?" He asked her. He walked over into the kitchen, and began taking things off the table.

Alicia shook her head, and began mixing the sauce, "No you can just get this mixture out of the kitchen so it doesn't contaminate the food."

"Alicia!" He said scandalized, "That's our newest product it's the newest thing in passing age lines. Really, I think it could fool Dumbledore…"

"Well I don't want to accidentally pour fast aging potion onto my spaghetti, thank you very much. I'm getting wrinkles as it is." Alicia joked.

George ignored the last part of her sentence, "How could you even confuse sauce and the potion? I mean the potions purple, and who puts purple sauce on their food?"

"My mother made a purple sauce." Alicia replied.

George smirked, "That explains a lot. How exactly did she make this purple sauce?"

"With plums." Alicia replied, and went back to cooking.

"Hmm, so you put plum sauce on your spaghetti? That's kind of disgusting don't you think?" George asked her challengingly.

"I never said I put it on my pasta, I put it on bread." She retorted wittily, "We can finish mixing the potion after dinner, okay?

George grinned to himself as he moved his aging potion, and plopped down on the couch. That's what he'd always liked about Alicia; she was relaxed and willing to help him out. He didn't usually ask for her help, but if he needed it she would help him. She also understood his passion for jokes and appreciated it unlike other girls; she could relate to it and deal with his slight immaturity. She was his best friend who he also got to kiss, it really was a good deal.

"_Weasley and Spinnet your partners today," Snape bit coolly. Fred raised his hand, and instead of acknowledging him, Snape rolled his eyes, "George Weasley." _

_It was the first time George had really looked at Alicia, sure he knew she was a fellow housemate, but in reality he'd never talked to her or even acknowledged her. There was no need really, she was Angelina's friend, and Fred had already created a rift between the twins and Angelina, and so George tried to stay away from Angelina at all costs. Thus he hadn't run into Alicia, and never really had a chance to meet her acquaintance. He looked at her, she wasn't particularly pretty. She had fizzy auburn hair with a few freckles spread out around her face. She had brown eyes that weren't shocking or engrossing. She was really just average. She looked nice though, she hadn't groaned when Snape had assigned her to work with George, and she certainly didn't look disgusted. _

_He moved himself over towards her table, and took out his book flipping to the page with the directions for the particular potion they'd be brewing, She already had the ingredients there, and they began working in silence, making the potions was pretty easy for George. It was just following simple instructions and carrying out an experiment, however usually his partner wasn't too terrific at it, and staggered all over the place. Today though, Alicia was doing her side of the work perfectly, he smiled to himself, it was nice to work with someone who actually knew what they were doing, "You're pretty good at this." _

_Alicia looked up, clearly surprised that he'd spoken to her, "Thanks you are too." _

"_It's nothing." He shrugged, "I just like making you know joke products so it's handy…" _

"_Like they have at Zonkos?" She inquired politely. _

"_Right," George answered, "Except completely better than they have at Zonkos!" _

_She smiled, "That's pretty cool. And it helps to be awesome at brewing you know, that way you understand the mixtures more, plus it doesn't seem like you'll be getting much help from Greasy Haired Git over there." _

_George was shocked. He'd never met a girl who thought practical jokes were cool. When most girls heard that he liked jokes, they rolled their eyes at him thinking he was the most immature person they'd ever met. He'd also never heard a girl be so blunt about Snape, or rather he'd never figured a girl who looked like Alicia would think to call Snape a greasy haired git. She just looked so innocent and shy. He laughed at her comment, "No, he doesn't strike me as a joke type a guy; he actually reminds me of someone who needs to shower badly." _

"_Yeah," Alicia agreed with a shrug "This is true." _

_George was just about to make another comment when Snape dropped by, "Weasley let me see what you have?" He took the mixture, and stirred through it. George could tell he was desperately looking for a fault but there was none to be found. Snape reluctantly gave them the O, and walked away. Within five minutes the class was dismissed, and forced to write a report about the Deflating Draught. George curse quietly, and began gathering his books, when suddenly Alicia said, "It was nice meeting you George." _

"_Yeah you too Alicia." He replied sincerely still gathering his books. _

"_Right, well if you ever need any help with your joke potions let me know, it'd be kind of fun to help out." Alicia smiled. _

"_Thanks, I will." He responded, she nodded and headed over to Angelina who seemed ready to blow up after being paired with his brother. _

"_That Angelina is feisty." He heard his brother complain, "You had to work with her friend Alicia, right? How was she?" _

"_Not too bad." George replied. Fred continued his rant about Angelina and George listened quietly. _

"George, dinner's ready." Alicia called, taking George out of his thoughts. He grinned and headed over to the table, where he sat in front of the dish of spaghetti. He twirled his fork around, and ate a bit of the spaghetti.

"Compliments to the chef." He praised Alicia; she really was fantastic at cooking. He had met plenty of bad cooks in his lifetime, but Alicia was not one of them.

She beamed radiantly, "Thanks, I've got some ideas for that aging potion."

"Really?" He questioned intrigued, "Do tell."

* * *

Fred broke away from the kiss, and Angelina looked up at him, "Right, well although I'd like to continue this, there's one more thing I have planned."

Angelina looked at him questioningly, but didn't say anything. She was slightly embarrassed about how she had reacted to finding out she was in Paris. She was supposed to make this hard on Fred, she was supposed to leave him hanging till the last minute, and he was not supposed to win her over so easily. But on the other hand it probably hadn't been easy for him to figure this out; it had probably taken a lot of time for him to know what to do. She shrugged it off, and waited for him to tell her about the next part of their date.

"Well, you know the best way to see Paris right?" He asked, obviously quite nervous about this. She figured it was because he didn't know a way to keep this part secretive.

"No, care to enlighten me?" Angelina asked.

He groaned, he had no idea how not to be blunt about this, "Well it's your favorite pastime." It's your favorite pastime? Seriously, could he have been any more obvious?

"Really?" Angelina smirked, Fred simply nodded, "Oh so cutting into people's skins and taking out their guts, and replacing it with new higher functioning gut, is the best way to see Paris?"

"Well…" Fred started quite visibly disturbed.

Angelina cut him off, "Because if that's so, then really you're the only person here. Oh Freddy you're letting me operate on you?! You're letting me get ready for healing school by operating on you? How perfect! Where's that scalpel?"

"No, flying, Angelina!" Fred shouted. He was never good with talking about medicine and the interior of the body. He just couldn't handle hearing descriptions of body party parts, it made him queasy. He was good with basically everything else, but those type of things made him want to throw up.

She laughed, "I figured Fred. I was just kidding."

A small smile appeared on his face, "Right then shall we?"

She nodded enthusiastically; he helped her onto the broom, and then mounted it into the air. He wrapped his hands around her, and she rolled her eyes, "You do realize that I was captain of the quidditich team this year."

"Why no, Angelina," He says sarcastically, "I didn't realize that."

She ignored his sarcasm, "Well Fredrick, as a result I know how to fly."

"You don't say?" He teased her as they flew over the lights of Paris towards the wide open channel connecting Britain with France.

She laughed, "It really is beautiful. It does seem like nothing bad could happen here, you know? Especially when I'm on a broom, it's like I'm invincible. No matter what happens, I'm gonna be alright, you know? It's a nice feeling."

He nodded his head, and maintained his grip on the broom, "I know what you mean. It's nice to know that no matter what happens this city will always be the same."

"It's like a joke shop for you I suppose. No matter how into war we are, the joke shop is still going to have the same purpose, and it's still going to get the same reaction. People need things like that in their lives. People need to laugh, just like people need to be enthralled by the beauty of Paris." Angelina concluded.

He agreed, "Yeah exactly, it's like a joke shop." As they flew over the channel, he could feel her shake a bit, "Look Angelina, just because we're leaving Paris, doesn't mean that the powerful feeling you have has to end. It can stay with you, you know? Now that you experienced it, you can always have Paris in your mind. We'll always have Paris. You can always get back."

"I know…it's just how? How can I get back to this perfect moment? How can I get back here?" She asked quietly.

"Well you could apparate." Fred suggested.

Angelina smirked, "I hate apparating."

"Then I guess you could floo?" He laughed. She chuckled too, and before they knew it, they had landed on the ground in front of Angelina's flat. She gently got off the broom, as did Fred, and found their footing. He looked at her, "Well I suppose I should take you out for dinner."

"I'm not all too hungry." Angelina admitted.

Fred's face dropped in dismay; maybe she hadn't enjoyed herself like he thought she had, "Right, well I'll be seeing you, then?"

She nodded, "You'll be seeing me." He smiled and walked away, as he walked. He heard her yell out, "Fred!"

He turned around, "What?"

"What you're thinking, well it's wrong." She told him, "I did have fun. I can't put into words for you how I feel right now. That's why I need my time to think so that I can sort everything out. So don't think you lost me, because you'll never lose me."

* * *

AN: Soo was that pretty good? Anyway tell me what you think about Angelina and Fred (obviously) and Alicia and George. Plus I have two opinion questions, do you mind the flashback things or do you think I should make a prequel of the Hogwarts Years? And another thing, I'm terrible at writing Katie, so if anyone has advice on how they write her character, it'd be greatly appreciated. Thank you and please review (:


End file.
